Ungrateful
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Eren pines for Levi's approval and affection, but fails to realize his cruelty is his love. Is there more hidden behind Levi's cold facade? Ereri/Riren Rated for language, fluff, some abuse, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ardent relationship from the start; it started with a brutal beating, an unspoken agreement, and unwavering admiration. Levi Heichou was his idol. He was Humanity's Strongest. He symbolized everything the Scouts were, To Eren; Levi was the physical embodiment of the Wings of Freedom. Needless to say he was thrilled when the Scout Regiment played their cards right and had Eren handed over to them as a full-fledged member. Hell he was ecstatic when he learned he would be Levi's new charge. It seemed like Eren's dreams were all coming true.

"Eren, do you resent me?"

To Eren, the question was ludicrous. Levi Heichou was his hero, his idol, and Eren doubted anything could change his opinion of his commanding officer. Granted, when he first met Levi, he was a bit surprised. The man was smaller than he imagined. He wore an expressionless face and had a monotone voice to match. But after the battle of Trost, Eren saw the wings of freedom on Levi's back and he felt respect swell in his chest.

Levi Heichou was harsh, and harsher than many of the other officers Eren had encountered. However, Eren took his cruel words with grace, and his bright eyes never wavered. Upon realizing Levi's obsession for cleanliness, Eren laughed and promised himself he would mend his sloppy ways. When Levi Heichou would administer swift kicks to his legs when he acted out, Eren would grow flustered and angrily mumble, but he would correct himself none the less. Eren wanted to please his Corporal. He knew Levi regarded him as a disobedient dog that needed training, and Eren wanted desperately to change his mind. Eren craved the older man's approval and he was willing to do anything to get it.

He started with his training. Eren had graduated in the top fifteen of his class, and he was eager to outshine the other soldiers in his unit. He began training extra hard, and managed to kill more practice Titans than everyone in Squad Levi, save for Levi himself. At the end of training Eren ran up to his Corporal with childlike innocence.

"Heichou, Heichou did you see me out there? I think I did pretty well today!" Eren exclaimed.

"Lousy brat, just because you had one good day everyone should pet you on the head and congratulate you? Tch," Levi spat in response.

When that failed, Eren focused on his Titan training, and experiments with Squad Leader Hanji. He became increasingly better at generating his Titan form without losing complete control. He allowed Hanji to collect valuable insight on other Titan weak points and Titan structure. Eren reluctantly agreed to bodily samples, and they discovered Titan blood and saliva wouldn't evaporate if collected. Hanji was beyond ecstatic and praised Eren to no end. When she inquired why Eren frowned despite her praise, he told her he was seeking to impress Corporal Levi, and even got Hanji to boast on his behalf.

"Levi, hey Levi, come here for a second!" Hanji excitedly called as she flagged him down after lunch.

"What is it shit glasses?"

"I have made some valuable discoveries about Titan biology and—"

"Your point?" Levi responded with a steely gaze.

"Well it's just that Eren's been doing a good job. You should praise him a bit, maybe go easier on him?" Hanji suggested on Eren's behalf.

"Tch, I'll bet the brat put you up to this?" Levi deadpanned, and with that the conversation ended.

Next, Eren focused on a skill he knew his Corporal would praise him for. He began honing on his cleaning skill. Eren woke up earlier than he needed to and began his duties. His mopped the floor until it was spotless. When he was done he wiped all the windows until they shined. Eren even found enough time to go down the kitchen and help the other new recruits make breakfast. He was currently cracking eggs and whisking them in a bowl.

"Eren, you look exhausted," Mikasa said with a worried tone. She reached out to touch Eren's cheek and frowned, "You have bags under your eyes. Is that midget working you too hard? Do you want me to say something?"

"Ugh, no Mikasa, Heichou isn't working me too hard. Please do not say anything," Eren mumbled as he started frying the eggs.

"You got up hours ago and cleaned the entire castle! Now you're fixing breakfast, don't you think that's a little too much?" Armin chimed in as he made pancakes.

"No Armin don't say such things! Eren can make breakfast if he wants to! In fact, let Eren make the hash browns, Connie always burns them," Sasha said staring at the potato she was peeling lovingly.

This elicited an angry 'Hey!' out of Connie. Eren angrily let out a breath and blew his chocolate brown bangs out of his eyes. He finished the eggs and began fixing Heichou his morning tea. Two scoops of tea and a tablespoon of honey, half a teaspoon of sugar, no more, no less. Eren mesmerized exactly how Levi liked his tea. He wanted to give his commanding officer a little more incentive to praise him. He secretly hoped to see a gleam of happiness in his superior's cold gray eyes.

"Give it a rest; he's just trying to suck up to Levi. I don't see why not, the guy hates him," Jean called as he walked into the kitchen with an arm full of apples. Under his breath he murmured, "And I hate him too."

Eren slammed down the spoon he was using to stir the tea, "Heichou doesn't hate me," he snapped.

"Sure he does," Jean laughed as he sat at the table and kicked his feet up, "Why else would he beat on you so much?"

"I agree man, he uses you like a punching bag," Connie added.

"Connie stop talking and stop burning the potatoes!" Sasha whined, "and I agree Eren, Heichou does kind of hate you. He calls you a dog, a shitty brat, and a montser."

Mikasa glared at their friends angrily and gave Eren a comforting look, "Eren, who cares if the shorty hates you? He's an arrogant old man. We don't hate you and that's all that matters. We're you're friends."

"Mikasa," Eren groaned, "don't talk about Heichou like that!"

Armin walked up to the group and smiled, "I don't think he hates you Eren. Remember how he pulled that stunt during court so you could join the Scouts? He even personally volunteered to monitor you. I don't think he hates you at all, in fact, he'd probably never say it, but I'll bet that he's actually proud of you."

Eren smiled and hugged his two best friends. Even if they pained him sometimes, they always knew what to say to cheer him. Armin was smart, and if Armin said that Heichou didn't hate him then he believed him. All he needed to confirm that was Heichou's praise.

"Oi, what are you shitty brats doing it here?" Levi's voice boomed as he walked into the kitchen, "You letting shit burn again?"

Upon hearing the angry voice of the shorter man, everyone jumped up and gave a hasty salute. Despite his small stature, Levi left all the soldiers shaking in their boots. Nobody wanted to get on Levi's bad side, after witnessing his angry treatment of Eren. Sasha saluted with a halfheartedly peeled potato in her hand and Connie let the hash browns fly out of the pan as he gave his salute. Jean nearly fell over as he struggled to stand, and Armin began sweating nervously. As hugging trio broke apart Mikasa shot Levi her normal glare. Eren maintained his wide eyed look of admiration and his toothy grin.

Levi squinted and began scanning the room, his eyes cut to the trio as he saw them break apart, "What the hell are you fuckers doing in here? Springer, you're burning the food again. Blouse, you undoubtedly have harbored goods in your jacket. Kirstein, you were just laying around like the lazy little shit you are. And Ackerman, Arlert, and Jaeger," he began walking to the trio, "You shitty brats are over here having a love fest."

Levi angrily reached out and pulled Eren's ear. He administered a quick kick to Eren's gut. Eren gasped and doubled over on the ground. Armin and Jean quickly jumped to restrain a very angry Mikasa. Eren quickly turned to Mikasa and mouthed a desperate, _'Stop'_, before Levi could notice her. Mikasa reluctantly calmed down but shot daggers at the Corporal.

"You little shits get back to work, we have a long day ahead of us. I don't want anyone slacking off. Jaeger, you follow me," Levi said as he dragged Eren by his jacket, not giving him a choice in the matter.

Levi dragged Eren into an empty hall and dropped him. He tapped his foot impatiently and Eren hurriedly scrambled to his feet and stood up. He straight as a board with his arms pinned down to his side. Eren nervously looked down at the shorter man and held his breath. Levi lifted his leg and kicked Eren in the stomach. He held his leg up as he glared up at Eren, much to his annoyance.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Jaeger?" Levi demanded.

"S-sir? What do you mean?" Eren stammered.

"You're going around messing with Arlert and Ackerman. Don't deny it, I've seen you hugging them and standing close to them," Levi hissed.

"W-well yes Corporal, they're my friends Sir!" Eren squeaked as Levi dug his foot into Eren's stomach.

"Friends?" he echoed.

"Yes Sir, Armin is my childhood friend and Mikasa is my sister," Eren said holding his hands up.

"Friends…" he echoed again. "Are you screwing any of them? I know Ackerman's your adoptive sister and I've seen how possessive she is. Arlert too. I hope you know relationships between subordinates and superiors are forbidden. Being in my squad, you are their superiors," Levi said as his glare pierced Eren's soul.

Eren shrunk and murmured something incoherent. His cheeks turned light pink.

"Speak up dog!" Levi commanded.

"I said I'm not screwing them! I'm not screwing anyone!" Eren yelled cheeks flushed a brilliant red, "I-I'm a virgin Sir."

"A virgin? Is that so?" Levi asked, dropping his foot, "Don't lie to me, I know you hormonal new recruits fuck each other like rabbits on your spare time."

"W-well some of them do, but not me Sir," Eren said, nearly dying from embarrassment.

"Really?" Levi questioned once more, piercing Eren with his hard gray eyes.

"Yes Sir!" Eren squeaked, still embarrassed.

"It better stay that way," Levi said in a threatening tone.

"Yes Levi Heichou," Eren said with a salute.

"Very well then, carry on," and with that, Levi turned on his heel and walked away.

He left behind a red and flustered Eren. His heart was pounding wildly.

* * *

After their early morning encounter, Levi ignored Eren all day. In fact, Eren would go so far as to say his Corporal was purposely avoiding him. Eren was confused by his actions. Albeit, Eren was embarrassed by their talk, but he didn't want his Heichou ignoring him. He'd glad endure it again if Levi would stop ignoring him. Did Levi really hate him after all? Eren spent the day dragging his feet and half assing his work. What was the point if Levi Heichou wasn't there to judge him?

Erd and Gunter shot his questioning looks, and Auruo huffed and called him 'a whiny brat'. Petra tried to console Eren and give him a pep talk, but Eren waved them all off.

"I'm fine guys, really," Eren muttered.

At dinner, Eren got drilled again by all his friends. They were shocked that their usually jovial friend was so reserved and quiet. They continued to pester him when all Eren wanted to do was replay the last conversation he had with Levi. Mikasa held his hand and petted him soothingly while Jean mocked him.

"What's wrong Jaeger, you miss Heichou kicking your ass?" Jean laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

Connie snickered behind his hand and Sasha let out a snort chuckle with her mouth still full of food. Armin looked at Eren sympathetically and smiled.

"Eren, please tell us what's wrong?" Mikasa pleaded softly.

"Look it's nothing," Eren replied as he pushed around his carrots.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Sasha answered, unknowing spitting a bit of potato on Jean.

"Ugh, I just…" Eren began.

"Go on," Mikasa urged.

"I just want Heichou's approval. He's my hero, my idol, and I just wish he would notice me and maybe give me a little bit of praise. On top of that, he's been ignoring me all day!" Eren huffed, decidedly keeping the awkward conversation between him and Levi to himself.

"Why? Who cares if he's ignoring you? Eren's he's just a pompous old man who thinks he's special. You don't need his approval. You're already great," Mikasa said with darkened eyes.

"Yeah, you're Humanity's Last Hope, and you're a great soldier," Armin added.

"You don't understand! Heichou doesn't hate all of you like he hates me."

"Ooohh, so that's what this is about? _You want Heichou to like you_," Jean said leaning closer to Eren.

"Yes," Eren agreed, not catching Jean's tone of voice.

"You like Heichou and you want him to like you too so you can have titan shifting midget kids?" Jean taunted.

"What?" Eren cried, blushing, "N-no it's not like that!"

"Eren and Heichou sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Connie and Jean sang.

"No! It's not like that!" Eren protested.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes—"

"Enough!" Mikasa yelled as he pounded her fists on the table, "Stop teasing him. You know that's not true, right Eren?"

"Y-yeah," Eren muttered, cheeks still painted red.

Eren stood up and murmured goodnight to everyone. He ran to his room in the dungeon and sank onto the bed. His heart was racing. Eren struggled to catch his breath as he clutched his pillow. He felt a tickling in his stomach when his friend began teasing him. He didn't like Heichou, in that way… Levi was his role model, nothing more. Right?

Eren liked the way his Corporal carried himself with complete confidence. The man had a commanding aura that no one could challenge. But that didn't mean anything right? He admired Heichou, so it wasn't a big deal. He just wanted Heichou to like him, not for any particular reason, he just wanted to not be seen as a monster in the eyes of his hero. But Eren couldn't deny the fluttering in his heart when he thought of Levi. He couldn't deny the pleasure he took when he received attention from the other man, even if it was a beating. In fact, he didn't mind beatings, not if they were from his Corporal. He cherished any attention his Corporal gave him, even in was negative. What was wrong with trying to please your superior?

Admittedly, Eren did find the older man handsome. Eren loved Heichou's cold gray eyes and wished he could bring light to them. He liked how Levi's black hair contrasted with his ivory skin. Once, Eren had seen Levi take his shirt off after a brutal day of training. His muscles were big, and well defined despite his small stature. Eren's eyes had traced over his chest and tried to memorize every line and every curve, every burn and every scar. When his eyes traced the well-defined V that trailed into his pants Eren faintly recalled wondering what lay beneath his superior's trousers.

As Eren focused on that memory, he felt a tightening in his pants, and his cheeks flushed. Was he getting…aroused? Eren closed his eyes and willed the bulge in his pants to go away. He couldn't think like that! Levi was his hero, nothing more! But as he relaxed in his bed, the butterflies in his stomach increased as he thought of Levi. As he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, he dreamed of his Corporal and felt content.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was heading one way, but ended up following down another road and adding a little fluff. Thanks for all views, favorites, and reviews. Please enjoy this fluffy smut.**

Eren awoke next morning with a small grin on his face. He dreams had been pleasant, filled with thoughts of his friends, family, and his Heichou. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A few weeks after bonding with Squad Levi, commander Erwin had deemed Eren safe enough to not be chained up while he slept. However, he would still sleep in the locked cell and have someone guard him. Eren walked over to the door and gripped the bars lightly.

"Mike, Mike wake up," Eren called to the soldier sleeping in the chair.

"Eh, what?" the sleeping man called out groggily.

"I'm ready to get started on my day. I'm gonna go clean and help make breakfast," Eren said smiling.

"You still have at least two hours before you need to start the day," Mike answered eying Eren.

"I know, but I wanna go ahead and get started. You don't have to watch me anymore; you can go back to bed if you want."

"Whatever," Mike mumbled as he unlocked the cell; he sniffed Eren before walking away, "You smell different. Something happen?"

"What? Uh, no Mike, don't be silly," Eren laughed nervously, desperately trying to conceal his newfound feeling for his Corporal.

Eren slipped away from the awkward conversation and hurried to grab a few cleaning supplies. He grabbed a mop and bucket, broom and dust pan, a few rags and a bottle of cleaning solution. He began his usual early morning cleaning routine, and worked his way around the castle. He started with the mess hall and worked his way to the bathroom and showers. As he stepped into the shower in the east hall, he heard the soft splashing of water. Eren halfheartedly wondered who was up so early, but pushed it aside and began cleaning.

He knelt on the floor and began scrubbing profusely. The floor was relatively clean, but Eren wanted to make it sparkle. He wanted the floors to sparkle the way his Heichou's eyes sparkled when about to dish out a rough beating. Eren found himself grinning like an idiot. He hardly noticed the shower cutting off and the shuffling of feet coming towards him. Needless to say he was surprised when pair of boots were stepped on his newly cleaned floor. He glanced up to argue with the idiot who was stepping on his clean floor but found himself wide mouthed and gasping when he found Levi looking down at him, wearing nothing but a towel and his boots.

"H-Heichou?" Eren stammered staring at the towel that hung loosely at Levi's hips. Eren inwardly cursed the towel as he stared at Levi's well sculpted chest. His eyes widened at the sight of his half naked superior. He had just discovered his newfound feelings, and here was the object of his affections.

"So you really are a dog. Here you are on all fours," Levi replied in a monotonous tone.

"I-I why are you wearing your boots Sir?" Eren blurted without thinking.

"Because the floor is filthy," Levi answered kicking Eren's shoulder up.

Eren shifted into a kneeling position as Levi walked toward him. He gawked as Levi stopped. He stopped right in front of Eren, with his crotch in Eren's face. Eren's face flushed and he turned as red a tomato. He tried to avert his eyes from Levi's body and stared at the ground. He felt like dying of embarrassment.

"Th-that's why I'm cleaning it sir."

"Don't get cheeky with me brat," Levi growled as he stared at Eren, "Carry on. And when you're done, get your ass in the kitchen and help your little friends clean."

"Yes sir!"

"Bring my tea to my study when you're done."

"You're not going to eat breakfast sir?"

Levi brought his leg up and kicked Eren in the face. As Levi lifted his leg, Eren's eyes traveled to the ivory, smooth skin of his Heichou's thighs. The skin looked soft and supple, and Eren wondered if they felt the same way. At that moment, it felt like time had frozen, and he honestly didn't mind being kicked. Maybe if he was lucky that god awful towel would just fall off.

Eren almost got a clear look up Levi's towel-almost. Eren instinctively cried out and gripped his injured cheek. He immediately dropped his hands as he felt a tightening in his pants as he recalled the sight of Levi's thighs. He scrambled to cover his growing erection as he was still reeling from the pain. He didn't want his idol knowing of his feelings for him.

"Don't you dare question me shitty brat," Levi spat.

"Of course sir, I'm sorry," Eren apologized.

"Shut the fuck up," Levi said before walking away.

Eren watched as Levi walked away, and he felt a pang in his heart. He was just trying to be nice and he ended up being reprimanded. He quickly cleaned the floor and willed any lingering thoughts of Levi away. He couldn't go down to the kitchen and help his friends if he was aroused. They would undoubtedly ridicule him. When Eren stepped into the kitchen, his friends were already distracted and didn't notice as he slipped in. Jean had fallen asleep at the table with peeling potatoes and Sasha had drawn a mustache on his face. It was dark and curled on his upper lip.

"But what if Squad Leader sees?" Armin protested softly.

"Then we'll just tell him what happened. It's not like one little prank ever hurt anybody!" Connie laughed.

"He deserves it after being a jerk to Eren," Mikasa deadpanned, "Wait, Eren?"

So he had been spotted. Eren stopped cracking the eggs, but kept his back to his friends, "Good morning guys."

"We didn't hear you come in," Armin said, "Where have you been all morning?"

"Cleaning," Eren answered nonchalantly, desperately trying to calm himself and not think about his Heichou.

"You're acting kinda funny," Sasha mused.

"Are you alright?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm fine!" Eren protested with his back still turned.

"Eren," Mikasa said as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

Eren turned around and all his friends gasped. Unknown to Eren, his face was swollen and bruised from Levi's kick.

"What happened to your face?" Armin asked.

Mikasa pulled out a chair from the table, waking Jean up in the process, while Connie scrambled to get Eren an ice back. Armin immediately ushered Eren into the chair and Mikasa pressed the ice to his face tenderly.

"Damn Jaeger, who fucked you up?" Jean mused.

"Shut up damn horse face," Eren muttered as Mikasa's eyes bore holes into him.

"Who did this?" she demanded.

"I thought nobody was afraid of you anymore? Why are you still getting beaten up?" Sasha asked gently.

"Can everybody just calm down? It's fine, you know it'll heal in a few hours," Eren protested.

"Was it him?" Mikasa asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Look, I said something out of line and Heichou hit me," Eren muttered, "It's no big deal."

"I'll kill him," Mikasa muttered.

"Come on Mikasa, Eren's a big boy, you don't have to worry about him! You know he liked it," Jean butt in.

Mikasa ignored Jean, much to his disappointment and pet Eren's hair comfortingly. Eren shrugged her off and began making his Heichou's tea. Two scoops of tea and a tablespoon of honey, half a teaspoon of sugar, no more, no less. He made the tea perfectly to the older man's standard. Memories of their previous encounter played in Eren's mind and he found his heart beating faster as he thought of Levi.

"I'll be back guys! I'm gonna give Heichou his tea," Eren mumbled as he carried the tea out of the door.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Jean called.

"Jean!" Armin chastised him.

At Jeans words, Eren felt his cheeks flare. His heart was already pounding as he walked to Levi's study. He knocked on the door gently with shaking hands.

"Enter," Levi replied blandly.

"I brought your tea Heichou!" Eren said excitedly.

"Oi, lower your voice brat."

"Yes sir," Eren said more quietly this time.

Eren was dazzled by the older man. He watched as Levi's cold, steely eyes danced across the reports. Those eyes could strike fear into the hearts of anyone, and Eren longed for the day those eyes would light up with anything other than disgust when they settled on him. He watched Levi's lips as they pulled into a scowl and he wished he could bring them to a smile. He found himself grinning like an idiot as he looked at Levi.

"Do you need to take a shit brat?" Levi demanded as he noticed Eren's gaze, "You look constipated."

"No sir," Eren replied with the same dopey grin.

"Then bring me my damn tea."

Eren shakily began walking toward Levi. He was still mesmerized by the older man as he walked. He didn't notice as he foot caught on the edge of Levi's desk and he tripped, unceremoniously dropping the tea and falling on all fours. The tea cup shattered on the ground and the tea bled across the floor. Eren let out a gasp as he fell. Shit, shit, shit. He was screwed. Levi loved his morning tea, and he hated messes. And here Eren was, with Levi's tea spilled, his favorite cup shattered, and his floor dirtied. There was no doubt Levi would punish him.

Levi wordlessly stood up and crossed his hands behind his back. He met Eren's flushed red face with a scowl. Eren felt like melting into the floor along with the tea he spilt. Levi quietly began pacing around Eren.

"Sir I'm so, so sorry! I'll clean it up and make you another batch of tea!" Eren cried.

"Here you are, in front of me, on your knees again," Levi began as he circled Eren, "I'm starting to think that it's your favorite position."

Eren's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red at Levi's words, despite his normal monotone voice. At this point Eren was so red and embarrassed he didn't even know how he was still alive. It seemed like Levi loved to embarrass Eren.

"Sir, I-I."

"You look like a bitch in heat with your ass in the air like that," Levi continued and he nudged Eren's rear with his boot.

If it was possible, Eren's face turned an even deeper shade of red. He bit his lip to stifle a moan that almost slipped out when Levi nudged him. What was his Heichou doing? Whatever it was, Eren silently prayed to any and all the gods that it didn't stop. He closed his eyes as Levi's foot began rubbing against Eren's rear. He felt his pants tighten and his arousal rising. Unconsciously, Eren began grinding against Levi's foot. He let out a quiet moan.

"You're an ungrateful little shit," Levi whispered harshly as he dropped his foot and stopped rubbing Eren.

At the sound of Levi's voice, Eren's eyes snapped open, "W-what?"

"I said you're an ungrateful little shitty brat Jaeger!" Levi roared.

Needless to say Eren was confused by Levi's words, he tried to stand, but failed when Levi kicked he back down on all fours.

"Heichou what are you talking about? I wake up early every morning and clean, I fix your tea perfectly for you every day, I train long and hard until my body is sore, and I even let Hanji experiment on me when I don't have to!" Eren said angrily, "And I do that all for you Heichou! I do it all for you and you never once thanked me or even praised me! You never once even gave me an appreciate glance. And now you're calling me ungrateful?"

A surge of anger flew through Eren's veins and he sent an angry glare at his Heichou. How dare he! He idolized this man! He practically worshipped this man at his feet. Hell he even had a crush on this man, not to mention his first crush. He huffed angrily as he continued.

"Heichou you're my idol! I was so excited when I first met you and when Commander Erwin let me join the Scouts! I was ecstatic when you let me join the special operations squad. How can you say that to me Heichou?" Eren cried, practically on the verge of tears.

"You dare yell at your superior you brat?" Levi demanded, "You dare speak to me that way?"

Levi grabbed a fist full of Eren's hair and dragged him over to Levi's desk. Levi sat on his chair, bent Eren over and glared down at him. Eren lay face down, with his ass up across Levi's lap. He bit his lip to stifle his tears. What the hell was Levi doing?

"If you want to throw a fit like a child then I'll treat you like a child," Levi said as he started to pull down Eren's pants.

Eren cried out as Levi tugged on his garments and tried to stop him. Levi swatted Eren's hands away angrily as he tugged off the boy's trousers. His pants fell down to his ankles and his boxers followed soon after. Eren squealed when he felt the cold air on his bare bottom. Wait, wait. Was Levi going to spank him?

SWAT! His question was soon answered as Levi brought down his hand on Eren's bare cheek.

"Ow!" Eren cried angrily.

"You're an ungrateful little shit. You don't know the shit I do for you Jaeger," Levi said as he slapped Eren again.

"Ah!"

"Who the hell do you think protected you when you were in custody of the military police? Had I not yelled at those guards, they would have beaten you to death."

SWAT!

"Ow, Heichou please stop!"

"Who the hell personally requested to have you as his charge when everyone was still afraid of you?"

SWAT, SWAT!

"Heichou please!"

"Who the hell do you think was the first one to think of you as something other than a monster? Don't get me wrong you brat, you are a monster, but not because of your titan shifting powers. No, I saw you were a monster when I looked in your eyes. I'm the only one who sees you as you truly are."

SWAT!

"Stop! Please Heichou!"

"Who the fuck do you think has to put up with your bratty attitude every day and give his free time to turn you into a better soldier? Humanity's Last Hope my ass. More like Humanity's Biggest Brat. You don't know how many hours of sleep I've lost because of you."

SWAT, SWAT!

"Did you forget who defended you with his life, against his own fucking squad?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT!

"Who do you think—ugh," Levi said trailing off.

By now Eren's ass was a bright shade of red. He sobbed quietly as Levi drilled him. Eren eventually gave up pleading and decided to accept his punishment. As Levi's voice reached his ears, Eren began realizing that his Heichou did indeed do a lot for him. In fact, Levi went above and beyond for Eren in ways he never understood until he heard the older man point it out. A pang of guilt hit him. An awkward silence fell over the pair.

Eren visibly flinched when Levi raised his hand again. Instead of another smack, Levi gingerly caressed Eren's sore and bruised bottom. At the soft touch of the older man's rough and calloused fingers, Eren's sobbing subsided. Levi's fingers traced invisible patterns on Eren's skin as the silence continued. Eren twisted his head to look over at Levi. His Heichou was breathing at an irregular rate and the look on his face was unreadable. Levi looked down at Eren with a clouded look, and the scowl on his face faded. Levi's face looked to be tinted a light pink. Was his Heichou blushing? Eren watched Levi with a gentle expression as he admired him. Eren stared at Levi and tried to mentally take a picture so he would always be able to remember the sight.

Levi opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He let out a shaky breath.

"Who do you think…loves you?" Levi finally whispered.

"H-Heichou?" Eren stammered, "Do you mean that?"

Levi didn't answer. He had a faraway look in his eyes as his fingers continued to caress Eren's skin. He let out a ragged breath.

"You're so ungrateful. I've done all this shit for you. I somehow got close to you and you wormed your way into my heart with your big ass puppy dog eyes and you're stupid smile. Humanity's Strongest is in love with you and you didn't even fucking know it," Levi spat angrily.

"Oh Heichou…"Eren whispered in an affectionate tone, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why the fuck does it matter?"

"B-because I like you too Heichou. I may not love you yet, but I have had the biggest crush on you for a while now. I know that not mean a lot to you coming from a shitty brat like me, but I swear to the gods that I have been falling in love with you since before I even realized it Heichou."

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT!

"OW! Heichou why did you hit me?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

SWAT SWAT, SWAT, SWAT.

"Ouch, y-you're not exactly approachable Heichou."

SWAT!

"Whatever Jaeger," Levi said with a smirk and he slapped Eren's bottom one more time.

"Ow," Eren said, "quit hitting me Heichou."

Levi smirked and slapped Eren's ass playfully this time, "You know you like it," Levi reached down and touched Eren lightly, "You're aroused."

At Levi's featherlike touch and his playful words, Eren blushed a dark red. Levi flipped him over so that Eren was sitting in his lap. Eren gazed at the man with the hard gray eyes. His eyes had softened, and his scowl was lighter. Eren felt his heart pound in his chest as he stared down at Levi.

Timidly, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. Eren craned his neck until he was face to face with Levi. Eren had seen his friends kissing, but had never done it himself. He had kissed his mother, but Eren hardly thought that counted. Tilting his head to the right slightly, Eren bent down and captured his Heichou's lips. Levi's lips instantly moved his and Eren sighed into the kiss. Heichou's lips were soft and his breath was minty. The kiss was warm and light. Eren felt like he had died and gone to heaven. This was his first kiss, and it was with the man he admired and had fallen for.

Levi ran his tongue along Eren's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Eren parted his lips and allowed Levi's tongue to enter. Levi's tongue invaded Eren's hot, wet mouth and explored the dark cavern. Eren tentatively met Levi's tongue and they danced in their mouths as the two fought for dominance. Groaning softly, Eren ran his fingers through Levi's raven locks. His already growing erection grew harder as he felt Levi's bulge against his leg. As the two continued to kiss, Levi's hands began grabbing Eren's body.

As Levi grasped Eren's nipple through his shirt, Eren mewled lightly and Levi smirked. Levi lifted Eren's shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly on the ground. Levi's lips moved to Eren's neck and collar bone. He licked and sucked on the tanned flesh, desperate to mark it as his own. His slender fingers began pinching Eren's pert nipples once again and he smirked when Eren groaned.

"So sensitive," Levi whispered huskily into Eren's ear.

Levi licked Eren's earlobe playfully before he began continued his assault. Levi moved his lips down to Eren's nipple and the boy tightened his hold on Levi's dark locks as Levi flicked his tongue over the abused nipple. As Levi began sucking on the nipple, his eyes traveled to Eren's face. His face was flushed red and he had an amorous gaze in his eye. Levi bit down on the nipple lightly as he grasped Eren's manhood.

"H-Heichou," Eren moaned.

Levi licked the nipple and murmured, "Levi, call me Levi when we're like this."

He began to tease the tip of Eren's member as he ran the pad of his thumb over it. He rubbed the tip a few times to tease Eren. To further the teasing, he grabbed the shaft and began pumping Eren's member slowly. Eren couldn't handle the teasing anymore. He wanted more. He needed more.

"L-Levi," Eren moaned.

"What is it Eren? What do you want?" Levi said with a smirk.

"I-I want more," Eren pleaded with an embarrassed look in his eye.

"More of what? Use your words; be a good boy."

"M-more t-touching," Eren pleaded.

At the sound of Eren's request Levi began pumping Eren's member faster. Eren's hips bucked into his hand and he began shifting his hips to meet Levi's rhythm. Eren's member grew and began dripping precum as Levi pumped him. Eren looked down at Levi and captured his lips once more.

Levi's tongue danced across Eren's mouth and he bit down on Eren's bottom lip. He moaned into Levi's mouth as the pumping continued. Eren was beyond excited as Levi's confession and horny as hell due to his touching. He melted like putty into Levi's lap. Just as Eren got close to his climax, Levi dropped his hand.

"What are you—"

He began, but was cut off as Levi picked Eren up and set him down on his desk. Levi crawled in between Eren's leg. He got on his knees and knelt in front of Eren. He smirked at Eren's confused expression and began kiss the boy's thigh. His kisses were light and feathery and tickled Eren's flesh. He gently sucked on the soft skin, leaving possessive red marks on the boy's skin. As he continued kissing and sucking at the soft flesh, Levi pulled the boy's boots off. He began licking the boy's calves up and down as he removed Eren's pants and boxers, which were already at his ankles.

"Spread your legs," Levi commanded.

"O-okay," Eren said with a nervous tone as he complied.

"If we're going to do this, then we are going to have some rules," Levi said as he teased Eren's member with his hands once more, "Rule one, only I can touch you like this. No one else. From here on out, you belong to me Eren Jaeger. Your body, your mind, and your heart are mine. Rule two, you will obey all my commands and you will not be a stubborn brat about it. You will not question me. And rule three, relax. When we're here, like this, I'm not your Heichou, but as soon as the clothes come back on, everything goes back to normal. You will follow orders as usual and you will act as though none of this happened. Understood?"

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Hei-"

He was interrupted as Levi gave a strong jerk to his member.

"Levi? W-what does this make us?" Eren asked as he felt his cheeks hit up for the millionth time that day.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Quit acting like a blushing virgin-oh yeah that's right. Never mind then, we can be whatever you want us to be. Boyfriends, lovers, master and pet, I don't care. Just know that you belong to me, and in return, I belong to you."

Eren smiled at Levi's words and stroked the older man's cheek, "Oh Levi," he cooed.

A light pull tugged Levi's lips into a ghost of a smile. He leaned his head in between Eren's legs and faced Eren's erection.

"I don't usually do this, so consider this a gift and a lesson. I expect you to put that mouth to good use and learn how to suck cock."

"Y-yes Levi," Eren said breathlessly, as he grew more excited at the older man's vulgar words.

Without warning, Levi's tongue shot out of his mouth and began licking Eren's throbbing erection. He licked the shaft up and down and teased the tip with his tongue, licking away the salty precum. He grasped Eren's erection with his right hand and slid his lips over Eren's manhood. Eren moaned as Levi hallowed his cheeks and began sucking. His mouth was hot and wet, and the sensation was new to Eren. He had only ever used his hand for relief of any sexual tension and he thought he might burst from the sight on Levi being submissive, on his knees, and sucking away.

As Levi slurped down on Eren his hips involuntarily bucked into Levi's mouth as he arched his back. His tongue began swirling around the tip and Levi picked up the pace. He sucked away and swallowed the salty precum Eren dripped. He allowed his teeth to graze Eren lightly as he sucked Eren from the tip down. Eren found himself bucking his hips as Levi began to suck Eren's balls lightly and nipped at Eren's thighs. Eren felt like he was on fire as Levi's hot, wet mouth continued to work. He found himself desperate for release.

"Mmm, Levi, y-you're so good," Eren moaned.

His hands found their way into Levi's hair again as Levi hummed and groaned around his manhood. Levi's cheeks were now flushed and his hair was tousled from Eren's hands. His eyes were closed as he worked, and their as drool running down his mouth. Eren thought that he had never seen his Heichou-no_- his Levi_ look more beautiful. The sight alone brought Eren close to climax.

"L-Levi! Levi I think I'm gonna-," Eren panted.

Levi hummed in response as sucked more fervently. As Eren grew nearer he grabbed a fist full of Levi's hair and began slamming his member down Levi's throat. Levi complied and began deep throating as Eren's cries and moans grew louder and louder.

"Ah, Levi!" Eren moaned one last time.

He thrusted himself wildly down Levi's throat as his orgasm hit and release overtook him. His warm, salty seed filled Levi's mouth as Eren rode out his erection. Levi swallowed Eren's seed and wiped the rest of his mouth with a handkerchief he pulled out. He smirked at the sight in front of him. Eren was panting hard and collapsed onto Levi's desk. Eren's eyes were glazed over with tears in his eyes. His face was pink as he panted. Levi stood up extended his hand toward Eren. He pulled the boy up and Eren wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, snuggling deeply into him.

Levi let out a small laugh and ruffled the boy's hair. Papers were strewn about his desk, and the tea had yet to be cleaned. Clothes were carelessly thrown about, but for the moment Levi didn't mind. He patted the boy lightly before hooking a thumb under the boy's chin. He eased his chin up so that Eren was facing him.

"You're filthy brat, you need a bath," Levi said with a smirk.

Eren glanced at him with his beautiful, wide teal green eyes, "Can it be a bubble bath?" he inquired with a toothy grin.

Levi ruffled his hair and gave the boy and small smile," Sure."

"Will you come too? You know, to make sure I clean myself up to your standards?" Eren asked with a nervous laugh and his best puppy dog eyes.

Levi laughed again, "Sure you cheeky brat, but as soon as we're done, your lazy ass is cleaning my office, you ungrateful little shit."


End file.
